


Baz brings coffee

by dark_as_pitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, i just thought this was a cute idea, idk what this is okay, let me live, let snowbaz live, simon and baz are happy and healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_pitch/pseuds/dark_as_pitch
Summary: Baz brings coffee. Simon loses his chill (kinda).





	Baz brings coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to the wonderful Rainbow Rowell.

It’d been a long day full of following lectures, rushing to take notes and adding last minute details to essays (some of which may or may not have been due a week ago). While Simon was satisfied with his choice of studying a History course at uni, he didn’t appreciate his Roman Society lecture running twenty minutes late and consequently making him miss his bus home.

Feeling a headache coming on, Simon started packing up his things, only half paying attention to what his friends were saying about the party they were meant to attend over the weekend. Of course objectively he knew he did want to go, as he quite liked the new bunch of people he had met since he started his studies in London and always enjoyed hanging out with them, but right now the week’s exhaustion was muddling his thoughts. Mumbling his goodbyes, he threw a tired smile and a promise to talk later over his shoulder and walked through the door.

That is until he came to a screeching halt, effectively making everyone behind him stumble and bump into him.

Simon would, of course, protest that it isn’t _his_ fault. How can anyone just continue going about their day when they spot a vampire haunting the hallway. _I mean_ , Simon thought, _a very handsome vampire, who looks particularly good in those jeans he bought last week -_

Belatedly realising his reaction to seeing his boyfriend leaning against the wall across from his lecture hall was anything but subtle, he flicked his eyes up. Baz – the git – looked more smug than usual. He looked oddly casual, seeing as he normally dressed up a bit more for his own course at the school of Economics, with his dark jeans and floppy hair and lazy smirk.

Simon felt his heart thudding and his cheeks burning. He didn’t think he could ever get used to Baz looking at him like that. Like he wanted to bite him but, uh, in a good way. Simon put an end to that train of thought before he got completely carried away, and walked towards the offending party.

“What are you doing here?” He was smiling, the weight of the day already melting off his shoulders.

“Showing the world that you have a great boyfriend with a great arse, obviously.” Simon narrowed his eyes at the clear jab. “Here-“, Baz handed him one of the two coffees Simon hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding.

“Thanks,” Simon sighed, feeling any remaining tension being chased away by the caffeine. He looked up into Baz’s eyes and stepped closer into his space.

Baz cleared his throat. “You know me, always glad to be of service. Humble servant to the Chosen One and all that.”

Simon laughed freely at that, safe in the knowledge that the old resentment could no longer touch them. Baz’s lips tilted up at the sides and his eyes went soft, like he always refused they did.

“You know,” Simon’s smile was all trouble, “the story never ends after the Chosen One has defeated the monster. But rather after the big kiss.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to kiss the villain, Snow.”

“You were never the villain, Baz -”

Baz began to smile...

“- You were just a prat.”

...only to end up scowling.

Simon snorted at his accomplishment and proceeded to close the remaining space between them. He leaned up ( _only slightly, okay, he’s barely three inches shorter)_ and pressed his lips to Baz’s.

The kiss was chaste, but warm and familiar enough to set Simon’s blood fizzing from head to toe. They’d gotten better at showing affection in public ( _“We should have the right to act like a normal couple in public, even if some people want to be wankers about it.” “We’ll never be normal, Snow.”_ ), but there was always a bit of lingering hesitation at the back of their minds. Simon didn’t really think it was the gay thing (he couldn’t bring himself to care about that particular brand of societal bullshit), but he sometimes felt the ghost of a war that never came to be, sloshing around his subconscious. That is, of course, before promptly stomping on it and shouting _shoo, go away, I’m happy now_.

At the sound of wolf whistles and _Get it Simon_ s, Simon smiled and pulled away. Apparently he’d been distracted enough by his ( _very_ distracting) boyfriend to forget his friends and classmates were most likely still all around him. That in itself was testament to how safe and settled Simon had begun to feel in this new life he was building.

To the untrained eye, Baz looked cool and collected, if not a bit smug (again). But Simon could see the light flush on his aristocratic cheekbones and the slightly defensive way he was holding himself, as if expecting Simon to react badly to the attention.

Simon just laughed and flipped the bird at one of his friends whose teasing was getting progressively more descriptive.

“So,” Simon bat his eyelashes at Baz in a way he hoped was seductive but probably looked more like an eye condition, “are you giving me a lift home?”

“I’m not your chauffeur, Snow,” Simon pouted, “but that was kinda the point of this visit, yes.”

“I thought the point was to show off your _ass_ ets.”

Baz’s protests of terrible humour and no self-respect were lost to the sound of Simon’s loud cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> Lads, as i said in the tags, idk what this is. I just thought it was a cute idea and went with it. And of course it is common knowledge that i am a slave to fluff. <3


End file.
